The Destiny of an Apprentice
by Kai-Jay Night
Summary: To her master she was a weapon. That's all she knows herself of being. So when she is faced with a way out of her life. Will she take it? Will she find a purpose for her life, even with her past. Or will her past be the very thing that decides her destiny. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story takes place during Season 2. It is when Artemis is still "dead", but the main Justice League people are back. And I haven't put in characters in trailers that I have seen for the rest of the season. So, yeah it is kind of weird how I wrote it. WARNING THERE IS SOME TEEN TITANS STUFF MENTIONED. Anyway this is my second fanfiction, so I am still catching up on how to do them. Advice would be appreciated. Enjoy.**

Pop. Pop. Pop. As each punch hit the punching bag, it moved with no apparent hesitation or fear. It just moved, like Rin. She kept her arms up, stood in a boxing stance and kept moving, one punch after another. She had been going for hours, no rest, no breaks, just constant hitting. She jumped and round house kicked the bag and it came of the chain that held it up. Her hands went to her knees, as she breathed hard. She pushed herself all the time; it was what she was taught to do. This was all she knew.

As if it was a given sense to her, she turned and saw her master standing in the door way of this small "gym". She look up at him, he had trained her since she could truly remember. She had vague memories of the time before she came here, but they were very vague.

"Good work, Rin. You're getting stronger." He said. She smiled, that was about the nicest thing he ever said to her.

"Thank you, master." She said slightly bowing. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I have an assignment for you. Get ready." He turned and left. She shook her head; he had always given her missions after she had just worked out hard. She never showed her thoughts like that in front of him or around him for that matter. That would get her a beating and she had learned not to show, do, or say anything that would cause that. She picked up the punching bag, and put it against the wall. Then started heading towards her room. She had gotten dressed in her uniform, black combat pants and shirt, a black jacket, gloves, utility belt, knife, and a Glock 19. She quickly ran down to the office her master worked in all the time.

When she got there, he had looked like he had been there for at least two minutes. He motioned for her to sit down and she did. He then started to explain what her job was: to infiltrate S.T.A.R Labs in Star City and get this serum and bring it back to him. When she saw the layout of the building, she saw that it was an easy in and out. _No problem_, she taught.

As the midnight moon shinned over Star City, Rin got to work. She had fired her grappling hook and swung over from the next building, so she was 20 stories up and 4 stories down. She took out her glass cutter and began making a large circle with it. She pushed and it fell in, without breaking.

She moved silently, being careful not to trip any alarms. She went through the door away and into the hall way to where the serum was located_. No guards_, she thought. _These people are crazy. _She looked through the widow of the lab. There was someone in it with his back turned. _I'm sorry_, she thought. She opened the door and walked in.

"So are you going to apologize?" He said. She pulled out her gun and fired at his shoulder, and he collapsed to the ground, without a sound. She felt bad, but she didn't what to get a beating from her master. Plus, he'll probably live, probably. She moved to the fridge where the serum was kept, grabbed it and placed it in the specialized compartment for it in her utility belt.

She turned and walked out of the room, not expecting to see a scientist walking back. His eyes widened, as he looked in amazement that she was there. He was, white, normal height, with blonde hair, and green eyes. When a low moan came from the lab, Rin ran towards the exit, as the man ran towards the sound of the moan. She kept on running, not stopping for anything. As reached the hallway that she could repel down, something red sped by her and stopped her in her tracks.

"Kid, I am going to need you to give back the serum you took."

She knew what she had to do. She tried to punch him in the face, but he moved out of the way. _Super-speed_, she thought. _He has super-speed_. She quickly changed her tactics as she tried to give him the false allusion that he could easily beat her. So she started to try to kick; he landed one good grapple and flipped her over him, and she landed on the ground hard knocking the wind right out of her.

"I don't want to fight, kid, and I guess you don't either. Let's try to talk this out, ok? You don't have to do this."

She looked down, trying to get him to believe that she hated doing this, which wasn't hard. She did hate doing this, but this was all she knew. This was all she was meant for.

He walked over to her and put his hand on her left shoulder. "I can get you out of this. I know people, who can protect you. You don't have to go down this path."

Just as he finished the –h, she pulled out the gun from its holster and shot him, twice. One in his side, the other was in his shoulder, which both weren't life threatening, even together, but they hurt a whole heck of a lot. He fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice." She walked away, leaving him on the ground. She reached the window and repelled the 20 stories. When she reached the ground a black van was waiting for her. She climbed in and shut the door, as she could start to hear sirens in the distance.


	2. Investigation Begins

**Here is Chapter 2. If you are reading this, thank you for reading this and please review.**

Green and Red Arrow were the closest to S.T.A.R Labs when it happened. When they got there, the police and ambulances were at least 2 minutes out. They started looking for Flash and when they had reached the 21st floor. He laid on the ground, silent. They ran over to him.

"Barry! Barry, wake up!" Green Arrow said in a hushed yell. Flash's eyes opened slowly, as he registered who was next to him.

"Ollie?"

"I'm here, Barry."

"There's another…hurt in the…the lab." He managed to get out. Green Arrow nodded at Red Arrow, who quickly went to aid the other wounded. He looked at his fallen friend and saw the two bullet holes in his chest. He quickly tore of some of his costume and put it on the wounds to stop the bleeding. Flash winced.

"Barry, who did this to ya?"

Flash started to black out.

"Barry, who did this to you?"

"She…was just a kid…, Ollie. She…was…just…a kid." He said as the darkness pulled him under.

"Barry, stay with me. Stay with me, Barry." Green Arrow said worriedly, but Flash was already out. He stayed there until the paramedics came and took care of him. Outside the building, he met up with Red Arrow.

"Did you know who did this?" Red Arrow asked.

"Flash said something about her being a kid."

"Her?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling she wasn't alone. Do you know what she took?"

"Some sort of serum. It looked as though it was important, but not to the point of it being guarded well." Red Arrow said as he looked in the direction the ambulances went. "Will he make it, Ollie?"

"Yeah, he'll make it. Either she must have bad aim. Or she purposefully shot him there, because she hit areas that wouldn't cause much damage."

They both hoped it was the second for her sake.

When she got to the warehouse, her master was waiting outside to meet her.

"Did you get the serum?"

She took it out of her utility belt and handed it to him.

"Good work." He said, as he turned and she followed. She had nowhere else to go. "Get some sleep." He ordered.

"Thank you, master." She said giving a slight bow and heading for her room. She had been taught at an early age to say that to say that whenever he ordered her to bed. She laid there in silence as she felt good about completing her mission, but guilt for shooting those people. She fell asleep quickly tough, her body exhausted from that day.


	3. The Spark of Hope

**I thought chapter 2 was too short to post alone so I put in chapter 3 too. Enjoy. **

Over time, Flash got transferred to Watchtower's infirmary and he and the scientist were going to make a full recovery. And Flash, or Barry Allen, did end up apologizing for being wrong with one of the projects.

Green Arrow sat by Flash's side, as he came to.

"Hey, how are you feeling, Barry?" He said softy.

"Other than a few holes, I'm fine."

"Who did this to you?"

Flash looked down. He thought about the kid he encountered. It broke is heart, since his kid was on the way. "She was mid-teens, Asian-Caucasian, blue eyes, black medium length hair, about 5 feet tall, with an American accent."

Green Arrow nodded.

"She was so young, Ollie. She was good to. I…I can't even begin to imagine what her life's been like."

"Barry, I hate to see it too, but she did shoot you and a scientist, who just happened to be in the room. She needs to be dealt with before she hurts anyone else, who is in her way."

"I don't think she wanted to shoot us, Ollie, or even steal that serum. Before she left, she said she was sorry and that she didn't have a choice. So there's got to be someone else who manipulating her into doing this." He sighed. "It's sick, Ollie. It's just sick, to use a kid to do your dirty work, and then that child having to prison because of that."

"I didn't say we were sending her to prison."

Flash looked up at him.

"I've talked to some of the other members, and they agree with me that if this kid is being forced to do this and wants to change and do the right thing. Then they won't send her to prison."

Flash grinned.

"The only problem is getting her to change."

"I think, with enough trust in us and the right push, she will."

"I hope so."


	4. Captured

**One of my favorite chapters to write! Hope you guys like it. Queue suspenseful music. **

The night had approached, as she sat on the roof top next to the target building. The cool breeze of the night kept her alert. That day, her master had sent her to pick up something, a green rock. She didn't know what it was or what it was for, and she didn't care; her master sent her to do something, she would do it, but only because there was nothing she could do about it.

It was time. She pulled out her grappling gun and shot it at the nearest ledge to her position, and pulled herself onto the ledge. _Luthercorp._ That was the name of the building. She reached the glass and made a big round hole so she could get in. She stepped through being careful of the lasers shooting across the floor. She started to make her way to the vault, moving quickly but accurately. Two guards moved passed her. She knocked one out from behind and shot the otherone in the shoulder before punching him in the face. She took one of their keys and headed toward the vault room, thinking. _Where do they get these guys? Rent-a-cop?_ She shipped the card and walked in, avoiding the lasers on the ground. The metal door of the vault was the only thing that stood in her way, know. She quickly unlocked it with the codes she had received earlier that night. As she opened the vault she saw this green block and put it into her backpack and headed out.

She reached the roof top, with no problems and was about to leave when she felt as though she was being watched. Rin looked behind her to see a man in a bright blue and red costume with his arms crossed over his chest.

"My friend said you don't want to do this." He said in a clam voice. "But I'm going to need you to come with us." He held out his hand toward her, and she didn't take it. She started to turn and leave. "I don't want to do this the hard way." She continued walking away. All of a sudden, she felt someone grab her arm with a strong grip. She tried pulling away, but it was futile. She couldn't break free. She pulled out her gun and tried shooting at him, but the bullets bounced off of him. When she ran out of rounds in that clip, she tried to hit him with the brunt of the gun, but he grabbed her wrist with the same kind of grip. She still struggled to somehow loosen his grasp.

"I don't want to fight you, kid." He said and he let go of her causing her to fall to the ground. She felt some of the backpack zipper loosen. "I want to help you, but you have to let me." She started trying to get up, when she felt the cube fall out of the backpack and land on the floor. It started to glow and she turned to the man, he looked as though he was dying. She picked the cube up and it was still glowing, it didn't hurt her, but then why did it hurt him. She started to back away, cube in hand, when a woman appeared from nowhere. Her uniform had basically the same colors as his. She looked at her.

"You did this to him." Before Rin could respond, the woman charged at her. She swung at her and Rin's reflexes kicked in she blocked each punch and kick. When she saw the opportunity, she back flipped and grabbed her gun that was on the ground, reloaded it and started shooting at her, but she blocked them with her wrists. When her clip ran out, and before she was able to reload, she felt a rope being pressed against her body, as it tightened around it. The woman picked her up by the attached part, and pulled her close to her. Rin's feet not able to touch the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Rin felt as though something was forcing her to speak.

"It's…It's my…job." Her body had forced out.

"Who sent you?"

"My…my master."

"Who is he?" Her body and mind then raged war; she felt her body wanting to tell her, but something in her mind that kept her from saying it. Rin saw the memories of her as a child, growing up in the house of her master. She saw the beatings, her having to hurt others, and steal. She felt it all coming to her at once. "Who is your master? Who do you work for?" She felt her heart rate accelerate rapidly. She was trying to breathe, but it was as if her mind was too occupied to perform that function.

"Diana, stop!" A male voice said. She felt herself drop to the ground. She was finally able to breathe. Her lungs gasped for the air, as she breathed heavily to try to get air to her lungs.

"I was getting her to talk."

"Not in the right way, Diana. That was hurting her."

"It was getting the job done."

Someone knelled in front of Rin and put his hands on her shoulders. "It will be ok, child." He went into her mind; she felt memories flash in front of her. The same memories as when the rope was around her. She tried shaking them away; repressing them, but it didn't work.

"_It's ok, child. Show me what happened to you." _

She saw the memory of a failed mission.

-Flashback-

_She was walking into the warehouse, already injured. She came into the main room, where her master was. _

"_Did you get what I wanted?" She stayed silent. He got up and walked toward her. She looked down. _

"_You didn't. Did you?" She shook her head. He turned around. "I'm disappointed in you. All that training, wasted." He punched her in the face and she fell to the ground. "I taught you never to fail, but I guess you ignored me." He kicked her in the ribs. She curled up in a ball to try to protect herself, but each punch, each kick she felt it like had felt it that day. It hurt; it hurt to think about it. She wanted it to stop, but it didn't it just kept going. _

_-Flashback-_

Finally it did, she was pulled out of it and back into reality. She felt her lungs gasp for air. "_Chūshi shite kudasai__!_ _Chūshi shite kudasai__!_ (Please Stop! Please Stop!)" She said to anyone of them. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was firm, yet comforting to her.

"_Watashitachi wa anata o kizutsukeru koto wa wa yakusoku shimasu. _(We won't hurt you. I promise.)" She nodded and looked up at him. He was wearing a black mask with pointed ears. He helped her up and another came to her side. He was wearing green. She felt the plastic cuffs being put on her.

"Is that necessary?"

He nodded.

She felt the same kind of grip on her arm, as the green Robin Hood, started walking her toward something. "We want to help you, you know that?"

She nodded.


	5. Interrogation

**Hey peoples! Thanks for following/favoriteing my story. I really appreciate it. I would also like to thank those who have reviewed my stories. Thanks for your encouraging words. It means a lot, especially since I'm new to all this. So, without further a due, here is chapter 5. Enjoy. **

* * *

As the time went by in the small interrogation room she was in. The thoughts of what her master would to do to her for getting caught were not pleasant. Her whole life she had spent being his apprentice, following his orders, and doing his dirty work. All this to only to be beaten, if she made even the smallest of mistakes. But this is what she grew up in, this was all she knew. As time went on, her body started to feel the aftermath of her fighting. She was exhausted and the pain in her shoulder would make most girls her age break down in tears. She felt as though her body was going to collapse right then and there, but she was determined to stay strong and show no weakness to her captors. This is something her master had drilled into her since day one of her training, no weakness, no emotion, no hesitation, no disobedience. She started to mentally prepare herself, for what was about to take place.

* * *

Standing outside the room, looking in through the one-sided window, was Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, and Batman. They all looked at her expecting her to show some sign of growing weary or fearful, but she didn't. She just sat there staring at the table in front of her.

"Do you think she will break?" Green Arrow asked Batman.

"I'm not sure."

"She's just a kid, and yet someone's brainwashed her into doing their dirty work. It's sick. What kind of person does that?"

They all agreed with that statement.

"She's probably what 14, 16 max." Green Arrow pointed out.

"How long, do you think Batman, has this girl been training?" John asked.

"At least 7 years."

They all looked down at that statement. They felt sorry for that girl, who had lost her entire childhood to a criminal.

"I'm going to try to talk to her." Green Arrow said looking at Batman. "When we were bringing her in, I almost got through to her. Maybe she'll let me in."

Batman nodded and Green Arrow entered the room and sat across from her, as the sun began to appear to Watchtower's view.

* * *

Arrow walked in and sat at the table, she didn't even look up at him. Arrow looked at her calmly trying to get her to show him something he could use to try to help her, she just sat there as silent as could be.

"Listen, I'm not here to send you to prison or torture you into giving us information, I just want to talk to ya." He looked at her, but she didn't even move. "What's your name?" She said nothing. "All right then, I'm Green Arrow. Where are you from?" No answer. _This is going to be a long night._ He thought.

* * *

Outside, the others were watching trying to find anything that would help them, when Miss Martian came into the viewing room.

"So is this the criminal would attacked the JLU members?" she asked.

Batman nodded.

"So the interrogation isn't helping."

"It will, M'gann, just give it time."

But she didn't want to wait, they needed the info and if she wasn't going to give it willingly, then she was going to get it by force. Miss Martian started to focus on getting into her mind, knowing she could.

* * *

"Favorite color?" Green Arrow asked eagerly, hoping she would say something. "Come on, kid, I want to help ya, but you need to let me in." she just sat there not wanting to say anything. All of a sudden, she could hear someone in her mind. _Who are you? Who do you work for? What are you afraid of? Who are you?_ She got up from her chair and stared directly at Miss Martian, who was trying to find out. _I guess I need to do this the hard way? _She said as she pushed herself further into her mind. She felt as though someone was trying to rip her brain in half. She fell to the ground in pain and Green Arrow ran over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders, as for the first time since she was little, she groaned in pain. She wanted to scream. She felt her mind trying to keep the voice out, and then it stopped as the darkness surrounded her consciousness.

* * *

Outside, when they saw the girl collapse in pain and Green Arrow had run over to her. They turned their heads to Miss Martian whose eyes were green as she looked at the young teen on the ground in pain.

"M'gann, stop!" But she didn't. John finally was able to go into her mind.

_M'gann, stop! _He commanded. _She will die if you continue._

The girl blacked out, when she saw that M'gann stopped. Batman turned to her.

"If we wanted to do it that way, we would have had put Martian Manhunter in there to do it." Batman walked out of the room and Dina and John followed him. M'gann looked into the room, where Green Arrow held the girl in his arms.

* * *

**Just to put out there. I do not want to dis M'gann, and that was not my intention. So to people who like M'gann as a character I do not mean to make her look like the bad guy, or to you Wonder Woman fans in the previous chapter. I did this because in Season 2 it shows that M'gann is a little...well... forcible with her telepathy. And I have seen Wonder Woman can be a little strong-headed with criminals. Any way I just wanted to make that clear. **


	6. Escape and Consequences

**Hey, sorry I not updated in awhile. With school and a bunch of other stuff and lack of inspiration for this chapter... etc... Anyway enough with excuses, here it is. Enjoy. **

* * *

Her mind went back to the memories when she was first starting out as Slade's apprentice.

_ She was in the warehouse, and by the looks of it she had just come back from a mission. She was 10 at the time._

_"Did you get the information?"_

_She nodded and handed him the flash drive. _

_"It took you longer than usual."_

_"I'm sorry, master, it was more secure than I realized. I had to make sure no one saw me." She admitted._

_"What is the use for me giving you those weapons if you don't use them?!" He turned to her. "What is the point of all that training if you don't use it?!"_

_She stayed silent._

_"I need to show you what I do to all my apprentices who disobey me." He went toward her and rammed his fist into her stomach causing her to collapse on the __ground. She curled herself into a ball to protect part of her from getting hurt, but it was no use. He kept kicking her and kicking her until she blacked out._

This was her first beating, and she never infiltrated again without hurting at least one person.

* * *

When she came to, she heard the sound of heart rate monitors and she felt herself on a bed. As she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a small room and someone was sitting next to her.

"Hey kid how' ya feeling?"

She looked up at him and tired to move her hands, but she felt that her hands were restrained.

"It's protocol."

He put his hand on her shoulder. He could tell she was tired, it was in her eyes. "Try and get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

With that said, her body just decided to obey and she fell asleep.

* * *

Green Arrow walked out of the room, to see Matian Manhunter walking up.

"I was just coming to see you-"

"How did this happen?"

"Her mind has walls that are impervious to any unnatural way of forcibly acquiring any information. If these walls are broken…she will not make it long."

"So if anyone tries to read her mind…she'll die."

"Not necessarily. There is a possibility that if she willing allows them access, that that person will be able to enter not causing her any harm at all."

"How many times have you seen this?"

"Not many, it is a very rare occupancy, especially in someone with no telepathic ability."

"Do you have any idea who put them in?"

"There has been no indication of any one particular, but it had to be someone with experience of their telepathic ability."

"So that narrows it down."

"I'm already looking into it." Batman said as he approached them. "You should stay with the girl, she trusts you."

He nodded and returned to the room.

* * *

She awoke with her hands still tied to the bed. _Great it wasn't a dream_, she thought. She felt numb. _Must be the meds_, she told herself. She closed her eyes and started to ruminate about how to get out of here.

* * *

She felt the explosion move throughout the building_. Master_, she thought. Rin quickly undid the plastic cuffs with a paperclip that someone mistakenly left on the table next to her. She quickly unplugged the IV and put on the jeans and a t-shirt in the cupboard. She opened the door to see complete ciaos, which helped her not to be noticed. She ran towards where the zeta platforms were located, hoping with each step that her master would be there to greet her.

"Master." She said relieved.

"We will dicuss your failure later. Let's go."

She nodded and followed behind him. Not looking at the unconscious people around her. Not wanting to know who might have died.

When they got back to the warehouse, it was, for Rin, like coming home. She almost breathed a sigh of relief, but her master reminded her of something.

"Why didn't you escape?"

"I was under heavy medication, master. I wasn't awake most of the time."

"There was before they brought you to the Hall." He said sternly, his voice in the beginning to rise. "When you were captured."

She looked down. The pain in her shoulder was coming back and this was not looking good for her.

"There is only one reason why you wouldn't escape." He sighed. "After I took you in, and raised you as my own. What do I get in return? My own apprentice betrays me."

"Master, I didn't tell them anything. I said nothing."

"Then why did they give you medical attention? Why didn't they send you to Belle Reve? Why didn't they lock you up and throw away the key? The only reason they wouldn't lock you up is if you told them something."

"I didn't betray you, master."

His hand flew faster then she could react. She stumbled back unable to defend against the blow to the stomach, which brought her to the ground. She didn't even try to fight. She knew it was inevitable. She learned just to stay down.

Each blow rattled her body. She let her mind wonder so she could escape the pain. But that relief was short lived. It stopped. She felt footsteps move away from her, and come back faster. _Crowbar_, she thought.

He grabbed her by the hair and made her stand up. When she was standing, he grabbed her neck. Rin felt the knife go in and out of her. She groaned at the pain, and fell to the cold hard ground.

He grabbed her by the t-shirt and dragged her to a cell. He threw her into there and closed the door. She felt the coldness that surrounded her. She tried to get her mind off of the pain in her side and the coldness that was stinging her.

Rin's mind went to the Justice League. They didn't send her to prison not caring, or hurt her even more than she was. They helped her. They tried to help her. Her master nearly killed her. He put her beat her every time she did do something he wanted.

_If you can hear me, please find me. _She thought to the martian she met. Hoping maybe something would find her.


	7. Hanging on by a Thread

**Hey peoples! I wanted to get this out asap because I was starting to feel guilty about not updating often. Anyway, I would like to thank the wonderful people who have reviewed/favorited/followed my story. It truly means a lot. So I'm giving a warning the part of this chapter sucks, but the rest of it I like. So I will try to update as soon as I finish chapters, but I will admit I am human, so please be patient with me. **

**So now with out further a due, he is Chapter 7. Enjoy. **

* * *

The bomb had hurt many, but thankfully there were no deaths or serious inguries. Black Canary, Red and Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian walked down the hallways of the Watchtower.

J'onn felt like someone was trying to tell him something. Something important. Then it came.

He felt it come like a tittle wave as the pain Rin was feeling flooded his mind he started to collapse but M'gann caught him in time.

"Uncle J'onn!"

"I am fine M'gann, but I believe I may know where the child is."

"Where?" Green Arrow asked.

"A warehouse in Gotham and the child is fading. We do not have much time."

"Ollie we will find her." Black Canary said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I just…I just hope she's still there when we do."

* * *

She woke to the coldness that surrounded her. She felt no better than she did before. Her body was calling her to sleep, while her mind was telling her to stay awake. She felt her body winning as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

He swore that this was the smallest warehouse he had ever seen. Green Arrow went down into the maze of hallways under the building, when he spotted a trail of blood moving in one direction. He knew that in every horror movie, going down the way blood was at was a bad idea. But he knew the girl was hurt and he couldn't risk looking everywhere else when she was right in front of him. He followed the path as the blood trail grew thicker and thicker, and hoped she was still alive. The trail stopped in front of a door. He knew what he might have to face and prepared himself for what might be behind it.

He opened the door. He looked in horror at the amount of blood on the ground and where it led to. In the corner, was the girl in rolled up in a ball against the wall. He ran over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to wake up. She was alive! She looked up at him, with relief in her eyes as his had been.

"Don't…leave…me…here. Please…don't…leave…me."

He looked down at the girl, she was…afraid. "I'm not kid. I came here to get ya. I'm not leaving ya." He picked her up and carried her in his arms. Once they were out of the room she spoke up.

"Rin."

"What?"

"My…name…is…Rin." She said as she blacked out from the loss of blood. He looked down at her and saw that she was as pale as could be. He started to run to where everyone else was, while doing everything he possibly could to keep her alive even for just a minute longer.

* * *

When he reached the group, with Rin in his arms, the gash her side dripping with blood, which was now on him. She countenance was that of a ghost, her pale white face showed the bruises that she received earlier, like a diamond on a black back drop. The bruises and scares that now reflected the low light of the room.

His fellow teammates stunned by her appearance. They faced some of the world's greatest enemies and yet had not expected this. Green Arrow saw the faces of his teammates and knew that they need to do something fast.

"We need to get her to Watchtower." He said trying to stay calm when inside wanting to leave and do to Slade what he did to the girl. But he knew Rin didn't need revenge now, she need help and he was going to make sure she got it.

Batman came over to him, while Green Arrow laid her on the ground. She shivered when her body came to the cold hard ground again. They tried to ignore it; they need to stop the bleeding. Batman placed the gauze on her side and applied pressure. Rin let out a groan. That is when everyone got out of their shock. Black Canary knelt next to them and helped patch up the wound. Red Arrow called Watchtower to tell them she was hurt badly and to prep medical.

Green Arrow watched helplessly as Rin lost more and more blood. He held her hand and thought of Artemis. She was gone and he was helpless to stop it. He didn't want her dying, not now with her messed up life as is.

"Get her to Watchtower, we'll meet ya there." Batman said knocking him out of his trance.

He nodded and picked her up, and walked to the nearest Zeta platform. She felt light in his arms. He picked up his pace and reached the platform. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

When he got her to Watchtower, they rushed her off to surgery with the bag of blood and the IV in her. Hanging on by a thread.


	8. The Start of Freedom

**Hello again peoples! I was really excited and was on a roll with writing chapters so I decided to post two chapters today. So that is all I have to say right now.**

**So without further a due here is Chapter 8! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

As hours had gone by, Green Arrow had sat outside the operating room, waiting for news about the surgery. Roy, Red Arrow, came and sat next to him.

"Any news on the kid?"

He shook his head. Roy looked away from him.

"Rin."

"What?"

"Her name is Rin."

"So she finally told you." Roy said jokingly. "Never thought that would happen." He was trying to help Oliver and himself to calm down, but it wasn't working.

* * *

It had seemed like it had been hours, when Atom came out to them. Both of the arrows had been eager to hear how she was, so much so Green Arrow almost wanted to go into the operating room himself.

"She's fine. Luckily it wasn't as bad as we though, we were able to stop the bleeding quickly, so she should make a full recovery."

Relief washed over both of them, and showed with simultaneous sighs.

"When can we see her?" Green Arrow asked.

"She unconscious and will be for some time, but you can see her now."

The Arrows started walking in the direction.

"Hey Ray, thank you."

"We've all had messed up lives let's hope we stopped it before it could destroy her."

"Hopefully."

* * *

They walked into the room, to see Rin lying on the hospital bed with an IV and an oxygen tube in her nose. The sad thing was the cuffs around her wrists tying her to the bed. In some ways they were expecting to see worse, but were glad she wasn't. Green Arrow pulled up a chair from the wall and sat next to her and Red Arrow did the same. They sat there in silence as the clock kept ticking, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

It wasn't until about 2 am that she started to wake up. Red had been long gone, since he had to get back to Lian that night. Ollie sat there as her eyes opened.

She felt numb as the pain killers did their work. She had never felt like this before. She looked over to Ollie seeing the she was alright. As she tried to get up, she felt the familiar pain of the wound, and the unfamiliar gentleness of a hand pushing her back down.

"You're on painkillers, but because of you losing so much blood…they can't give you much."

"I can deal with the pain."

"We know you can, but still it helps."

She looked down at her wrists, she was free.

"Even if you were to escape again, Rin, I don't think you'll make it that far without us realizing."

She looked down, knowing that even though she was here, made it seem like she was weak. She didn't want to think about her weakness right now.

"How'd you find me?"

"J'onn heard your telepathic message. You were hurt, and we wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I work for the bad guys, I hurt your friends and nearly got them killed, and after all that… Why do you care? I'm just some criminal anyway not like I can be much use."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "You're just a kid who got dragged into what you did. You had no say in it and I know you didn't want to do what you did."

"If only it were that simple."

"It is you just have to take the first step, which is what you did; you know that what you've done is wrong."

She looked away, but he presued.

"I've seen you fight, kid. You got talent, skill, and with the right push, a great future."

She looked up at his face as if to see he was lying, but she could tell he wasn't. She looked down at her hands, which was a signal saying she wanted to be alone.

He got up to leave. "Don't let Slade win, Rin. You got the stuff to be a great hero."

He left with that hanging in the air. Rin thought about it and the fact that she was free. Free to be her. But who was she.


	9. Choices and Doubts

**Hey peoples! I am sorry for not updating sooner. My ADD with writing and my procrastination didn't help this week, and the curse of writers block was hard to pass. But thankfully I finally was motivated enough by another authors frequent updates to finally post this. Thank you to all those who have stuck with me and dealt with my slow updates. Anyway enough with my talking (or typing) and without further ****a dew, here is chapter 9! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The next weeks passed by quickly as Rin started to move around the small room she was in, and the League had been in deep conversation over the choice to send her to jail or not. A few members thought that that was the best course of action, but the majority wanted to give her a second chance.

Then there was a second matter that they needed to discuss, who would mentor her, if they were not going to send her to prison. They knew that they couldn't just put her through the system otherwise she would just be lost. The fact that the League as a whole did not discuss this helped, but it was just the main three, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman.

"She should go with you, Batman. You have plenty of resources to help the girl reach her full potential as a citizen." Wonder Woman stated.

"No."

"Out of all of us you're the one who is the most prepared, for her."

"Green Arrow already knows her, and she trusts him."

"What about Artemis? Her death hit him hard and with Speedy coming back…he's has a lot of things going on." Superman put in.

"They both need each other." Batman replied and then walked away from them returning to his city.

Superman and Wonder Woman stood there, looked at each other and nodded. They knew Batman was right.

* * *

Green Arrow was sitting outside the metical wing, trying to piece together the news. He felt as though he was going to fail with her, like he did with Artemis, Speedy, and in some ways Red Arrow. He tired to encourage himself, but the shadow of the past hovering over him, discouraged this. Oliver was so focused on this that he didn't even notice Roy walking up to him.

"You still thinking that you're going to fail her?"

He looked up at him, briefly, and then back to the ground.

"I failed Artemis…I can't fail her, she doesn't deserve that."

Roy sat next to him.

"You won't fail her, Ollie. If anyone has failed her it was Slade, and I know you aren't going to be like him."

"I can't relate to what she went through, being a tool. I don't know what that's like."

"That may be, but if there's one thing I know you can do is listen to her." He got up. "She's getting her stiches removed. They should be done soon." He left leaving Oliver there, still getting through the fear of failing her. He knew what he had to do, and doing it was the hard part.

* * *

Rin was relieved when the last stitch was removed, she hated hospital rooms and the endless needles they seemed to have.

"You should still be careful, it may be healed up but you can still hurt it."

Rin nodded. She needed to punch something right now; it had been weeks since she last punched something and he body was missing it right now. As the nurse left, she saw Green Arrow come in. He sat next to her with a sense of calmness that was covering something deep inside of him. The silence was unbearable to her.

"So did they decide on it?" She asked him. He was caught off guard for a second, but managed to give an answer.

"Don't worry they aren't sending you jail."

She relaxed, clearly relived by the news.

"So where am I going to go?"

"With me…if you want."

She paused and thought about this for a second her mind still haunted by Slade, and she knew Green Arrow enough to know that he wouldn't be pushy with questions.

She looked back at him and nodded.

I a way he felt good but the shadow of doubt was still hovering over him.

They where able to leave that day, Rin was overjoyed to finally get away from the needles.

* * *

**Ok I am sorry for the short chapter, but I try to update soon. I can comfirm that I will do a ****sequel to this story, because I do not want to put up too many chapters into one story. So for right now that is all I am releasing. Thank you for reading this, I sincerely appreciate it. **


	10. At Peace at Somewhere New

**Yay! I was able to get another chapter up! Yes this one is shorter than the one before it, but I needed to get this done. Anyway, I wanted your guys opinion on something, want to put Lian in this story, but I don't know if I should, so tell me if you would like to see her or not. **

**Without further a dew. Enjoy!**

* * *

They had reached Oliver's apartment. The place was simple yet expensive, something she had never experienced. Rin was filled with so many emotions, she felt nervous about being in a place like this, but a peace about being away from Slade.

"You're room is down the hall." Oliver said as he led the way towards it. He opened the door to reveal a medium size bedroom, with a double size bed, and decorated in a simple style. The sun setting showing through the small window across from the door."Canary helped with the decorating and clothing, she thought it would work for you."

Rin nodded and entered. Oliver turned away.

"Thank you." She said. Oliver turned back to her.

"Your welcome, kid." He left.

Rin, feeling tired, moved to the bed and slept, in complete peace.

* * *

_She stood in the middle of the forest her eyes moving from one corner to another. She walked down the small muddy trail._

_ "Where are you going, Rin?" _

_ That voice she knew all too well, it haunted her. Bring back the years of her life that had been taken away. She turned around slowly to face her former master. _

_ "Anywhere away from you." She replied coldly. It took everything she had in her to remain strong, to put on the mask that she had worn for many years. _

_ "And where would you go, without me?" He said as her came closer to her. "The Justice League? Like they would waste their time on an assassin who cannot be changed. You're a weapon Rin, and that's all you'll ever amount to. That's all I've made you."_

_ "I'm not you." _

_ "You are Rin." _

* * *

She awoke to the feeling of her heart beating in her chest, and sweat beading down her face. Rin looked around at her surroundings, she wasn't with Slade. She remembered that day. She recalled being at Oliver's apartment. She calmed herself. _Just a dream_, she told herself, _Just a dream. _

She looked at the clock, 12:00. She looked at the darkness the showed through the window. It can't be 12:00. Then she remembered am and pm. She would have to change that clock. She laid back down though too unfocused to be able to work a clock right now. Her mind went from one thing to another, but she knew she was safe. Slade would never look for her here.


	11. Ending to a New Beginning

**Hey peoples! I am sorry I have not posted this chapter sooner, but at least I have posted it. If you think it seems rushed, then that is probably the case since I do have extreme ADD when it come to writing about one thing. **

**Anyway, this is the last of this story. But fear not, there will ****defiantly be a sequel to this. You can send in suggestions since the plot has not been fully established, or if there is a curtain Young Justice character you wish to see, i will attempt to put them in there. **

**So without further a due the conclusion of Destiny of an Apprentice. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The next week Rin mainly stayed in her room, unless she needed food or water. Oliver left her alone, knowing she was still trying to grasp the concept of a normal American life.

The night came and Rin noticed the sound of footsteps pacing in the other room. Something was making it hard for Oliver to concentrate. She got up and moved towards the door, which she opened making no sound.

As Rin walked down the hallway of the large apartment, she could hear Oliver on the phone in his office.

"No Batman, I'm not going to push it." There was a gap of silence. "She's been through a lot already. I know we need the info, but we can't force her, that's what Slade's been doing to her for her whole life." … "I'm not doing that and that's final."

He hung up the phone and sighed. Rin went back to her room and sat on the bed. She had to tell him, why not get it over with. Making up her mind, she got up and went out to the living room to see Oliver sitting on the couch. It took him a minute for him to register she was there. She was still trying to get use to not being so "ninja" ,as he put it, around him. He looked up at her.

"What wrong?"

"You need information about Slade."

"Rin, I'm not forcing you to tell me your past, this soon. If you need more time, then you need it."

"I…I need to get it out. The sooner I do that the sooner you can find him and put an end to him."

"Ok then." He padded next to him on the couch and she sat down. "I'm listening." She shook her head.

"I…I don't even know where to begin."

"Then, do you remember your parents?" She shook her head. "What's your first memory then?"

"Slade…taking me in." He nodded. "I was a random kid on the street, trying to survive. 'Didn't speak English. He saw me and I guess he saw an opportunity to make a weapon out of me."

He nodded, holding back his words so she wouldn't clam up.

"How did he train you?" He asked.

"He would just start fighting me out of nowhere, like sparring except more… aggressive."

"When did that start?"

She took a deep breath. "When I was…about…6."

He was heartbroken to hear that. 9 years of training, and he used her, like just some toy. "When…was your first mission?"

"8 years old."

"What was it?"

"A robbery. He wanted me to steal this special rock and I did it without messing up."

"What happens when you mess up?" He looked at her, and saw her arms crossed across her chest, and the closeness vibe her body language. He saw just how much she was afraid of Slade. He had seen this kid try to go toe to toe with Superman, and yet she was afraid of Slade, a man she could probably take out in a minute. The girl was almost completely brainwashed by him.

"When I was 12, I failed on a mission. When I got back…" He put his arm around her, trying to provide a little comfort as she let her memories out. "He went on a long lecture about me screwing up his plan." She took a deep breath. "Then he started beating me. First with his fists, then he started kicking me, and then… he started hitting me with…with a crowbar. I begged him to stop, but…but he wouldn't." He saw tears starting to flow down her face. "He said that if…if I failed another mission. He…he would kill me." Her attempt to hold back her tears failed as she started to cry. Oliver pulled her close to him and hugged her as he felt her tears soak part of his shirt. "Don't let him get me. Shite kudasai wa kare ga watashi o eru koto ga dekimasen. (Please don't let him get me)." She begged him. He held her a little bit tighter.

"I'm not, alright. I'm not going to let him take you away, again." It took about an hour for her to finally stop crying, he had just let her, let it out. She probably had never cried in front of anyone before without physical pain invovled, so this was a step forward in her trusting him. He looked down at her; she was sound asleep in his arms. He picked her up and carried her to her room, and laid her on her bed and tucked her in. He looked down at her. This kid on the street had all of sudden become like a daughter to him. The memory of his former ward came to him again, how he had missed those simple days. He looked at the bed stand next to her bed. He saw a piece of paper, labeled: "Slade's safe houses" with at least 5 addresses on it. He looked at Rin_. She's overcome a lot._ He thought. He was proud of her. He walked out her room and closed the door behind him and went to his office to call Batman.

Rin felt herself come back into reality. She was in her bed. She didn't remember going to her bedroom last night. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock on her bedside. Noon. Well at least it wasn't 4 in the afternoon like the first night she stayed here. She picked herself up, put on jeans and a blue t-shirt and walked out of the room.

She saw Oliver sitting on the couch with addresses and map photos spread out on the coffee table. He looked up at her after a minute.

"Hey, look who's up."

She smiled.

He got up and poured her a cup of coffee. He had found out by now that she didn't eat much and liked coffee. He handed it to her as she looked at the pictures.

"These are recent. We heven't pinpointed him yet but-"

"He's in the wind." She said interrupting him. "He probably heard about the League getting involved so he moved bases and safe houses."

"Has he done that before?"

"Yeah, he moved bases quickly one time."

"Why's that?"

"There was another apprentice, he blackmailed into working for him, didn't last long though."

"How old were you?"

"9. From that point on it was like a shadow was looming over me of expectation. I guess he was very good to get that kind of approval from Slade."

"You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"What now then, he trained me as a pawn, a weapon, or anything he wanted me to be. I don't fit in, with all you normal people."

"First off, you're not a weapon, a pawn, or anything else he wanted you to be. You're Rin, a fifteen year old girl with her whole life ahead of her."

"He made me a weapon that's all I'm good at. That's what I was created for."

"You know most of my friends in the Justice League had their lives destroyed before coming there. I mean, take Roy for an example. After becoming Speedy, about a year later, he was replaced with a Cadmus clone. We found out when he was 18."

"How long did it take for him to get over it?"

"A couple of years, but he got over the fact that that happened; and now he is deeply involved with the Justice League and its members and is taking care of his daughter." He looked down at the girl. "He found his calling. His destiny.

"Now we just need to find yours."

"That might be easier said than done." She replied back.

* * *

_Later that afternoon._

"Could teach me how to shoot?" She asked randomly.

"You want to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow?"

She nodded.

"Ok, but can I ask why?"

"I want to know something he didn't poison me with."

"Alright then, let's get started."

He trained her well over the next month and she had spent all of her free time shooting. She was getting better each day, and he was proud of her. But, he could tell that her body craved the action of being Slade's apprentice. That's when he got an idea.

* * *

One night, she was at the range shooting, her eyes never leaving the red circle in the middle of the target even as she reloaded her bow. He waited behind her as she finished off the round. She turned towards him, always being aware of her surroundings, something she could never get out of her.

"There's something I want to show you." He walked over to the wall a pressed a tile, which triggered the wall panels to open up showing an arsenal of weapons. Some were medieval weapons and others were modern weapons, pistols, riffles, a grande launcher - which she wondered the purpose of something like that. But one she reconized right away, her Glock 19 was sitting there. It brought back memories of her training with it. She picked it up for the first time in months. The muscle memory still kept up. She looked down at the weapon still wondering whether she should be holding this weapon at all.

"I thought you could keep it on you just in case."

She nodded. The weapon she was holding, was the very weapon she had killed people with. Now it was in front of her again.

"Don't blame yourself for what you did with that."

"I followed orders. It was my choice to follow them."

"If you didn't you wouldn't be here right now."

"I almost killed all of your friends and you're giving me a loaded gun."

"That's because I trust you kid."

She nodded. He trusted her. The reality of this life finally hit her. It seemed as though there was hope.

There where footsteps that approached them at the door. She looked up at him. She noticed his red hair and recognized him from the watchtower medical room.

"So you finally showed her this, hugh."

"She needed to see it."

He walked in to see her holding the Glock in her hand. He looked at Oliver, who nodded at him. The silent message of trust easy interpreted between the former partners.

"So have you shown her the uniform yet?"

She looked at Oliver questionably. He smiled a bit.

"I was waiting for you to show up." He walked towards another room, which the others followed behind him. The room hidden from the apartment had uniforms two of which she recognized as the ones of the people she standing next to. But there were to others she had not recognized.

Oliver went over to where there was a blue and black uniform, and handed it to her. She took it with mixed emotions. Not knowing the purpose of what was happening.

The uniform was all black with a hood except for a light blue strip that ran across the arms, around the top of the hood, around the collar and around the bottom of the jacket. A mask lay on top of it.

"I wanted to know if you would be interested in joining us on patrol tonight.

She looked up at him. It had now donned on Rin what he was asking her. He wanted her to join him and be a hero. She was honored.

She looked up at him her eyes meeting his.

"I'd be honored," she said.

He smiled, happy that she accepted that offer.

"We already picked a codename for you. " Roy put in. "Swift Arrow. "


End file.
